


Abel-Bodied

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Top!Scout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout brings Sniper home for the weekend hoping to impress his parents, mostly his Dad. Things don’t go so well and Scout thinks it best to punish Sniper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abel-Bodied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJesus/gifts).



> For the lovely and wonderful Cas!!

“Dad, pass the salt please.”

 

Sniper's hand darted out, his arm over extending over the dinning room table to reach the salt before another hand grabbed it. His finger tips brushed against the metal top, slowly tilting the shaker toward him until it fell over spilling a few grains of salt. 

 

“Throw that over your shoulder or else it’s bad luck,” Scout’s mother quickly told him, her tone wholehearted. 

 

The Red Spy rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, “I believe I am the only one with bad luck here.” 

 

Then he plucked the salt shaker up and placed it in front of Scout’s plate with a pointed glare at Sniper. This weekend was dragging on too long. He didn’t think he could make it another day without trying to murder Sniper.

 

“Sorry about that, Mr. Spy” Sniper smirked. “Thought he meant me.”

 

Spy clenched his teeth. He wasn’t going to play into that filthy man’s hands. Instead, he composed himself and extended an olive branch. “I’ve told you, Mick, you may call me by my name.”

 

Sniper’s face took on false sentiment. “That’s touching, Abel, really is. Scout’s already made me feel like part of the family, specifically a fath—”

 

“Mickey!” Scout interjected. He grabbed up his plate and Sniper’s. “Why don’t ya help me clear the table?”

 

Sniper didn’t take his eyes off Spy. He desperately wanted to put the man in his place, get him to shut up for once. A gentle hand on his arm was enough to pull him away though. With much disappointment, Sniper broke off the staring match and stood up with Scout.

 

“Sure thing, love.” He said it coldly, as if to Spy rather than his lover, but managed not to break any dishes and Scout was grateful for that.

 

Scout’s mother and Spy shared a look. Hers saying, “Don’t get involved, you’ll only make it worse.” And his replying, “I’m not going to let my only son date a psychopath.”

 

There was an arched eyebrow, then a responding serious expression, then another eye roll. A few seconds after that, Scout’s mother got up and switched places with Scout, shooing her son away from the sink and grabbing the sponge. Sniper and Scout’s mother could still hear the conversation taking place in the dining room, slightly muffled and accompanied with clinks from their dishes, but the message was still clear: Spy did not approve of Sniper.

 

“Dad, come on! You can’t—”

 

“He is rude!”

 

“You were rude too!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re not even giving him a chance.”

 

“And you’ve given him too many.”

 

Scout didn’t have a come back for that, part of it was true. The sting of Scout’s silence stung tens times more than any word Spy had ever said to Sniper. It was at this point that Scout’s Ma put her hand on Sniper’s arm and asked, “Why don’t we bring out dessert?”

 

It was a futile attempt to diffuse the situation. The coffee cake went untouched while all three men took turns staring at one another. Eventually, Spy took out his cigarette case and lit up. That got the only woman in the room to stare.

 

“Abel, outside please.” 

 

It wasn’t a request, and Spy sullenly excused himself from the room. Scout was the next to push away from the table and stomp his way out. Sniper followed in an angry huff. Scout’s Ma helped herself to a generous slice of cake and a large cup of coffee. 

 

—

 

Upstairs, Scout was fitting in rather well with his childhood room. He was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, his bottom lip sticking out, eyes focused on the door, ready to glare at Sniper once his entered. A perfect picture of a tantrum waiting to happen. 

 

The second the door began to open Scout’s mouth followed suit. He couldn’t even get a sound out before Sniper warned, “Save it.”

 

Indignation filled Scout’s body. He shot up from the bed, fists clenched and eyes blazing. “Save it! I’ve been trying to ‘save it!’ All weekend I’ve been playing mediator—”

 

Sniper stepped in closer.

 

“Trying to keep my dad from _killing_ you—”

 

Sniper put his hands on Scout’s hips.

 

“And you’ve been egging him on—”

 

Sniper kissed Scout. 

 

It wasn’t the best idea. Scout shoved the man away, frustrated beyond words over Sniper’s disregard. He wasn’t thinking, letting his anger rule his actions nearly letting his fist collide with Sniper’s face.

 

“C’mere, baby,” the marksman tried to quell him. “Let’s skip the fight part and get straight to the kiss and make up.”

 

Scout nearly screamed, but a loud bang beat him to it. Years in that house told him that it was the front door. It was more than likely that his Ma and Spy were having a similar fight downstairs and that it had just come to a head. Scout huffed and glanced out the window to the street, Spy’s fancy sports car disappearing around a corner. Scout unclenched his fist, an actual idea forming.

 

“Ok, _Daddy_ ,” Scout tried to hide his contempt. He was lucky Sniper was too horny to care.

 

The taller man grinned, hands gripping Scout tighter so he could grind against him. He leaned back down and brushed his lips against Scout’s, yet received no interest. He pulled back and looked down. “Baby?”

 

Despite his newly formed planned, Scout couldn’t help but stay a bit petty. He sullenly refused to answer. 

 

“Aw, baby, you just said we could.”

 

“Not here,” Scout growled back.

 

“Baby,” Sniper whined. “Daddy can’t for us to be on the road again, Daddy needs you now.”

 

He tried for a kiss again, only for Scout to pull away.

 

“Not here,” Scout repeated, although this time he was able to answer with a bit of playful mystery.

 

Sniper made a frustrated sound, crossed his arms. “Then where?”

 

Finally feeling excitement for the first time since getting home, Scout smirked and grabbed Sniper’s arm. He pulled him swiftly out of the room and down the short hall to his parents’ door. He paused, letting the anticipation build for all of one second before he himself could not take it any longer and hurried through the door. 

 

The two of them stood in the large room, slowly taking in the implication of Scout’s gesture. Sniper glanced around, picking up a cheap, gaudy jewelry box that all mums seemed to keep on their bureaus. He turned to Scout’s smirking face and mirrored his expression.

 

“Oh, baby boy, you really are a naughty little thing,” Sniper drawled, and advanced on the Scout until the backs of his knees hit the four poster bed. “Wanting to fuck on your parents’ bed like this, Daddy’s going to have to punish you for having such a filthy mind.”

 

Scout allowed himself to be pushed back onto the puffy comforter, let Sniper pin his wrists above his head and next to half a dozen small, decorative pillows. He even let Sniper slip his tongue in while grinding against his lithe body, feeling his partner grow between two layers of clothes before he finally flipped the older man over.

 

He didn’t get the reaction he wanted. Instead, Sniper grinned up at him, his hands quickly reaching for Scout’s belt and fly. His voice was thick when he spoke, “That’s it, baby boy, Daddy loves it when you ride him.”

 

Scout only let Sniper get so far. He clamped his hand over Sniper’s wrist and put on his sweetest tone. “Just a minute, Daddy.”

 

Sniper easily broke Scout’s grip and reached for the younger man’s zipper again. “Daddy doesn’t have to wait.”

 

Breaking his role, Scout grabbed Sniper’s wrist with the kind of force he used on the field, a clear show of power and danger. He leaned down low and in a breathy whisper told Sniper, “I said just a minute, _Daddy_.”

 

Sniper’s face darkened, but he kept his mouth shut out of curiosity. Scout climbed over Sniper and off the edge of the bed toward the closet. He pulled open the bifold door with a creak. The Australian sat up on the bed, half curious over Scout’s intentions, and half interested in what Spy would keep in his closet. He was disappointed to find it an ordinary wardrobe. Rows of neat dress shirts and polos hung until the the midway point where Scout’s mother’s clothes took over. Scout shoved them aside and reached into the back, turning around with two ties in his hands. 

 

Curiosity was sated on both fronts. Sniper could see from a mile away where this was going and he smiled. He kept that goofy smile on his face while Scout sauntered back over to the bed, climbed over him and sat straddling his waist. Just to secure his plans, Scout leaned back down and began kissing Sniper passionately. The ferocity and quickness was just what he needed to keep Daddy occupied. 

 

Between breaths, Sniper moaned, “Yes, baby.”

 

Scout grinded against him and quickly worked at his button up shirt, Daddy was too eager to comply. After the dress shirt was gone Sniper shed his undershirt all on his own. All Scout had to do was keep Daddy distracted long enough. 

 

“What a good boy,” Sniper kissed his way down Scout’s jaw to end at his lips, mashing their mouths together. The thrill of fucking Scout on Spy’s bed was far too alluring for Sniper. It was his final move against the snobby bastard, and he hoped the man would walk in on them. “Yes, Daddy’s good little boy!”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Scout hungrily agreed, rubbing against Sniper just the right way. 

 

It was hard to ready the tie, Daddy kept pulling him back, demanding Scout’s hands on him, forcing him to run his fingers through his hair or rake his nails down his back. It was even harder to subtly move Sniper closer to one of the four posters of the bed, through all those pointless, tiny pillows, to keep him from rolling the both of them over so he could fuck Scout into the mattress. 

 

He just had to slip the tie around the wrist and—

 

“The hell do you think you’re doin’!” Sniper tried to wrench his wrist away quickly finding it throughly tied down. 

 

Scout moved fast and pinned down Sniper’s reaching, free arm. Even with one arm tied down Sniper put up a good fight, bucking his hips to throw Scout off of him. It took his strength reserved for the battlefield to get Sniper’s other arm tied to the bed post. All the while Daddy was snarling and threatening him.

 

“You little cunt! I’m gonna wring your neck!” 

 

Scout sat back on Sniper’s hips, the man still kicking and squirming. He panted a little and set his hands down on Daddy’s bare chest to steady himself. A smirk tugged at his lips that turned into a full grin as he took in the situation. He’d never expected he could actually do this. To have Daddy tied up in this room, bound and helpless.

 

“Daddy, I am gonna have so much fun,” Scout promised.

 

Sniper didn’t like that. “You untie me right now!”

 

“No way,” Scout laughed. He did however, hop off Daddy to get a really good look. 

 

“I mean it, Scout, if you don’t untie me right now—”

 

“You’re gonna what?” Scout interrupted, “Yell at me?”

 

Sniper’s mouth flapped open and shut a few times. He knew the kid was right. No matter how hard he pulled on the restraints it only seemed to make the knots tighter. He stared down his chest and past the edge of the bed at his partner, a deep anger resonating through his body. He had not expected to enjoy this weekend but at the very least he was going to fuck Scout in Spy’s bed.

 

“Yell all you want,” Scout added. “Kinda like to hear _you_ scream for once, Daddy.”

 

The look of rage on Sniper’s face was the cherry on top of the nearly perfect scene. If he shut his eyes he could make it perfect. Sniper’s harsh words drifted into a lighter tone, a whimsical accented voice of his childhood. He inhaled deeply, the scents of his mother’s room bringing back deep, dark fantasies. He buried the feelings of shame under his eagerness.

 

“Well all right!” Scout clapped his hands together. “Let’s get started!”

 

Sniper watched as Scout turned around and reached for his mother’s bureau. Then he stopped stiffly and turned around, a grin on his face.

 

“Uh, uh, uh, no peeking, Daddy.” 

 

He strode back to the bed and deviantly pressed a quick kiss to Sniper’s snarl, then skipped back to the closet. Sniper craned his neck to watch as Scout pulled out another tie, without knowing the significance of the piece of cloth. To him it was just another tie, another tool to keep him submissive. His glower deepened. 

 

To Scout, though, it was a forbidden desire. He had longed to use this particular tie for anything but its intended purposes, and to use it in _this room_ on top of that was enough to make him buzz all over. Scout approached the bed as he’d done before, this time not having to hide his intentions.

 

“Thought you wanted to hear me yell?” Sniper snapped.

 

“I do,” Scout replied matter factly. He even shot Sniper once last mocking smile as he fitted the tie over his eyes. “How’s that, Daddy? Can you still yell?”

 

Sniper chose not to test it out. 

 

“Yeah, you can, just gotta make you,” Scout patted his head. With Sniper blinded, Scout could continue his fantasy. He went back to the bureau and slid open the small, middle draw, revealing neat rows of silken intimates. Without any finesse, Scout tore through them, trying to find the perfect pair. He finally settled on a a gray pair with a little bow right in the middle, and lace over-layed on silk around the hips for added embellishment.

 

When he shed his clothes and slipped them on, he was struck with a feeling of indecency. And not just because his dick barely fit in the small panties. He looked at himself in the mirror, in his mother’s mirror. Filthy, perverted, and wrong, wrong, wrong is how he really looked. It made his heart flutter and his cock twitch. He left the mess he made of the panty drawer and jumped onto the bed, grabbing at Daddy’s pants.

 

“We gotta get these out of the way,” he exclaimed, now too eager to exercise any restraint. 

 

Sniper remained stubbornly silent. When this was all over he was going to destroy the brat, show him what it meant to disobey him. He held onto his pride and didn’t struggle as Scout peeled off his pants, but he didn’t help either. 

 

Scout huffed, “Fine, this is a punishment anyways.”

 

Sniper hoped he hid the little jerk of his head. His erection had died away at the sudden change of power, but as Scout climbed over him and settled on his waist he could feel a smooth fabric brush against him and his interest followed. He wondered exactly what Scout had put on, picturing something skimpy and red. He mentally cursed the tie around his eyes.

 

“Oh, Daddy,” Scout breathed. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long.” He dragged his crotch along Daddy, gently humping and slowly descending down on the tied man.

 

At first, Sniper would not respond to the kiss, but after the steady grinding he couldn’t help but part his lips just a little. Or bite Scout’s bottom lip. It was a hard bite, almost hard enough to break the skin if Scout hadn’t pulled back.

 

Sniper had just gotten a laugh out when Scout slapped him sharply across the face.

 

“You want to make your punishment worse, Daddy? Because I will,” Scout warned. The touches that followed did not match the words. Gentle and feather light fingers trailed down Sniper’s cheek, down to his neck where Scout traced pattens. Sniper squirmed a little at the unintentional tickling.

 

“You’ve been a really bad Daddy, you know.”

 

Sniper angrily looked away even though his eyes were already covered.

 

“You really don’t deserve a good s—…” Scout licked his lips and followed through, “a good son.”

 

Scout waited for the outcries of disgust but none came. Why should there be? They do this all the time, he reminded himself. Feeling more confident and at ease, Scout’s hand traveled down Daddy’s body, past a nipple, and his flabby stomach, and straight to his cock.

 

“You don’t deserve to cum either.”

 

It was still far too early on for Sniper to show any signs of giving in. His cock on the other hand, showed plenty of signs. Between the feel of silk against his bare thigh, and Scout’s tight fist around his dick, Sniper was back to full hardness in minutes. He told himself not to worry about Scout’s ‘punishment’ that the kid was just playing games and unlikely to actually deprive him. Besides, he had to know what Sniper was going to do the second he was untied.

 

Scout focused on dragging out sounds and jerks from Daddy. He wanted him completely undone and ready to do anything his baby said. He started off so strong he had to take his hand away all together to keep himself from getting carried away. Daddy was stiff and leaking, his head a bit red but not quite leaking just yet.

 

“You’ve been so bad all weekend,” Scout lilted, bringing his hands back down. He stroked down either hip, back and forth, fingertips close but not close enough. He relished the way Daddy wiggled just a little bit. “You really thought you’d get a treat after all that?”

 

As Scout suspected, Daddy didn’t answer. 

 

“Nah,” Scout answered for him. “You don’t deserve a goddamn thing.”

 

He lowered his mouth to Daddy’s cock and took in his head. He sucked gently, his head bobbing slowly and his fingers enclosing around Daddy’s shaft. After a bit he added tongue, lapping at the underside. Surely that would get Daddy a little more unwound. He was rewarded with his first tastes of precum.

 

He pulled off with a satisfied ‘pop!’ Yet, when he look down at Sniper he was pissed to find Daddy still so composed. There was a slight flush along his cheeks, but other than that he was barely shaken. Scout frowned and unconsciously gripped harder, twisting pubic hair and squeezing Daddy’s length too tightly. Even that didn’t affect the man.

 

Scout dove back down and doubled his efforts. His pouting mouth splitting to take in more, his tongue lapping harder and faster, sucking as if Sniper were a dessert. He kept his eyes open and trained on Daddy, watching patiently for clenched fists, for a tense body. At the most, Daddy licked his lips.

 

He pulled off and slid off the bed all in one smooth motion. Huffing and grumbling to himself, and he could practically hear Sniper smirking at him. For the second time that evening Scout rummaged through his mother’s belongings. He was both relieved and annoyed to find no lubricant in her nightstand. Dad’s was next, and he felt a little spark travel down his spine when he found a small tube right away. An image of Spy laid back with three fingers pumping in and out of himself filled his mind and made the very real image of Sniper tied down on the bed pale in comparison. 

 

The thought dissipated when logic interfered, telling him that the tube was old, barely touched, and most likely used solely for Ma’s comfort. He had a sickening moment of shame before banishing it and moving back to the bed. He wanted this, wanted to get as close as he possibly could and this was his only chance. 

 

He squeezed a generous amount of lube over his fingers and resettled between Sniper— _Daddy’s_ legs. One, cold, slimily touch and the man jumped. Finally, thought Scout. “When you fuck with me you get fucked.”

 

Without further warning Scout slipped one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Daddy didn’t move again or make a sound, but he did inhale rather deeply. He wiggled the finger around, searching for that spot inside that would surely make Daddy yelp. He found it and pressed hard. No sound, but Daddy did curl his hands into fists. 

 

“I don’t know who you think you are, just cause you’re my Daddy doesn’t mean you get to act so high and mighty,” he scolded. He pressed against the prostate again and again. “You’re supposed to set a good example for me.”

 

Daddy swallowed thickly, unclenched and clenched his fists, still being stubborn. Scout added another finger.

 

“What kind of responsible parent walks around teasing their son all day and night, huh?” Scout plunged the two fingers in and out, much more roughly than his original tease intended. “Just begging me to fuck you knowing full well I can’t.”

 

His punctuated his frustration by splitting his fingers and stretching Daddy’s hole. That got a groan but a groan was no longer enough for Scout. He added a third digit and found a hard, fast pace. Little by little Daddy was undone, panting, licking his lips, pulling on the ties again. The second Scout placed his free hand down on Daddy’s hip the man bucked up.

 

“Yeah, you like that? You like that, Daddy?” Scout said it more to himself than Sniper. He pushed down on his free hand to pin the marksman to the bed, fucked him even harder with his fingers. “Look at you, I’ve always known you were such a slut!”

 

“Aah.” A whimper escaped just as Sniper’s legs shook. 

 

“Is that an apology, Daddy? Gonna apologize for being a slut?” Scout eased up, sliding his fingers nearly all the way out and spread them. “Bet you wanna be fucked good and proper, right? You’re that big of a slut you’d let your own son fuck you, wouldn’t you!”

 

It took a few deep breaths, it took concentration, it took a certain amount of defeat for Sniper to finally open his mouth and speak. “Fuck, baby, don’t be naughty now. Why don’t you untie Daddy so he can show you how it’s done.”

 

He couldn’t see a thing Scout was doing. He could feel it, he could feel Scout’s fingers stretching his hole and getting him ready. He could feel Scout’s other hand digging finger nails into his skin. He could feel Scout’s cock, hard, against his bare thigh, and still trapped beneath whatever tantalizing bit of fabric the kid chose. If he could see Scout’s face he’d have a good chance at talking the kid out of it.

 

“Come on, baby, Daddy will make it all better. Promise.”

 

For a moment the fingers digging into him softened, the cock lying against his thigh rocked against him, and he heard a little, content sigh. 

 

The sigh turned into a chuckle. “Daddy, you’re naughtier than me.”

 

The fingers inside Sniper were ripped out and placed over his other thigh, he could feel lube glide over his skin and he tried to jerk away.

 

“Scout!”

 

“Shut up, Daddy!” 

 

Before Sniper could protest any further, a wad of fabric was shoved into his mouth. There was hardly any time to adjust to this new development, as Scout was lining up his cock with Sniper’s hole. He made muffled protests anyways. 

 

Scout rammed into Daddy. He stopped caring about his comfort, he wanted to ruin the man. He was balls deep in one move and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that came out. “Ahh FUCK, DADDY!” 

 

That was the first and last moment of savoring. After that Scout fucked as if it were a race. He gripped Sniper’s hips and fucked so hard that Sniper had to wrap his long legs around the younger man. He tilted his pelvis to get the best angel, yet, he didn’t care if he hit Sniper’s prostate or not.

 

“Fuckin’ how does this feel? Bein’ fucked by your precious— baby— boy!” Each word punctuated with a thrust. He was angry and frustrated, but ecstatic all at once. Above all else, he was so turned on. Every time he looked up he saw his parents’ room. He saw the familiar walls, the family photos hanging up, childhood artwork. He was getting off in the bed he’d used to crawl into after having a nightmare. He knew it was all so wrong and that’s what fueled all his emotions. 

 

Sniper wasn’t agreeing or complaining, just lying back and taking it like a whore. That’s not what Scout wanted. He wanted compliments pouring out of Daddy’s mouth. Wanted Daddy screaming about how he’d always wanted this, _wanted him_. He needed to hear it. 

 

His hands left Sniper’s hips on their own accord, found their way around the man’s neck. He squeezed, feeling muscles tense and Daddy swallow. He kept fucking, his pace was still fast but no direction, it was all lust. 

 

“Say it!” Scout demand. “Say you want me!”

 

His hold tightened and Daddy shook his head. Whatever Sniper meant, Scout could not figure it out in his frenzied state. He could only choke harder and demand again and again for Daddy to love him. 

 

Sniper had never been pushed to the limits like this before. Despite Scout’s lack of consideration, he was harder than ever. He so rarely bottomed and never quite like this. The humiliation was intoxicating. It had started off as enraging, to be stripped of his freedom, of his sight. To be told, _by Scout_ , that he was to be punished. He wanted nothing more than to break free and show that little brat what a punishment really was, and part of him still did. Another, much smaller part, was reveling in the freedom of having his choices taken away.

 

That small part, that tiny bit of truth justified the situation for him. Told him that he was being forced into this and it was okay to comply. That’s when Sniper began to make deeper, gurgling sounds behind the dampening panties.

 

“Fucking say it!” Scout was still ordering. His initial eruption was losing energy, his hold had slackened and he fell over Sniper. He held onto the man’s hair with one hand, a shoulder with the other. “Just admit it.”

 

Sniper made another round of gurgling and Scout finally had the sense to rip the panties out of his mouth and shove the blindfold down. Sniper took a number of deep breaths before giving in completely. 

 

“Yes, baby, oh god yes, fuck Daddy, fuck Daddy just like that!” It was a hoarse and pathetic plea. He was full of desperation, he’d even call Scout ‘Daddy’ at this point. “Please, baby, be a good boy, Daddy wants you to. Daddy needs to be fucked.”

 

It was all Scout needed, all he ever needed. He made a few final thrusts, body now fully laid over Sniper’s, his head buried in the crook of his neck as he whined through his orgasm. Everything erupted, his feelings fading away for pure pleasure as his body shook. A pitiful, “Abel,” escaped in his moment of bliss, Scout didn’t even believe he had made a sound. Not until he crumpled over Sniper, lying lax and panting did he realize his mistake. 

 

Fear and disgust bubbled inside him.

 

He snapped up with renewed energy, saw anger painted on Sniper’s face. His eyes widened, but other than that, his whole body was paralyzed with fear. He couldn’t even think of an excuse.

 

“You gonna get me off or what?” Sniper growled. 

 

Instant relief flooded Scout. He didn’t hear. Or maybe he hadn't said a thing after all. Either way, his secret was safe. He rolled off of Sniper and out of bed, feeling rejuvenated. A large grin took over Scout’s face.

 

“No way, Daddy, I told you, you don’t deserve it.” Scout stretched, he felt like a run. “As a matter of fact, I think it’d be real funny if I left you here for my Ma to find.”

 

“Scout, don’t you dare!” Sniper pulled at the ties.

 

“Oh yeah,” he laughed. “It’d be hilarious.”

 

He dressed, debated on putting away the lube and panties, and decided against it. He checked out the window and saw the empty space where Spy normally parked. He’d go downstairs and chat with Ma a bit about the disaster dinner. Set her at ease, promise Sniper would be nicer by tomorrow. 

 

“I fucking mean it, boy, you leave me here and I will end you,” Sniper spat.

 

“See you in a bit, Daddy,” Scout cheekily replied, entering the hall and shutting the door behind him.

 

“I’ll see you right now.”

 

Scout froze, the shock and fear he’d just felt with Sniper was nothing compared to coming face to face with Spy.

 

“I, uh…”

 

“Are you finished in there?” Spy was venom.

 

“Uh…well..yeah—no!”

 

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” Spy pushed past him and reached for the door.

 

“But, Dad, wait!” 

 

He was silenced with a glare, followed by, “Be a good boy for Daddy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU GET THE PUN?!?!?! B]


End file.
